「Lettre au géniteur」
by Acchlys
Summary: Shouto décide d'écrire une lettre à son père, afin de lui énoncer tout ce qu'il voudrait lui dire depuis tant d'années : sa haine, son ressentiment, sa jalousie, sa tristesse. "Comment veux-tu que je construise quelque chose de solide, alors que les bases de mon existence pourrissent ?"


Mercredi 24 février

Cher père,

Je t'écris ce soir en réponse à ton énième ordre que tu ne cesses de hurler à mon égard : écraser les autres. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tout ce que tu as provoqué en moi était tristesse, honte, ou rage. Lorsque j'observe le monde autour de moi, et que je reviens sur la vie que j'ai menée avec toi, j'y retrouve un décalage étonnant. Tu me répondrais probablement, usant de ton éternel sarcasme et de tes injures habituelles, que c'était une chance, et que grâce à toi je suis au dessus du lot. Eh bien, à ça, je te réponds ceci : que me vaut toute la puissance du monde, contre le sourire d'une mère ou la fierté d'un père ? Lorsque je vois la vie de mes camarades, je me trouve pathétique, comme tu me l'as si souvent déclaré. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vu ma mère pleurer, et je t'ai toujours vu en colère. Ainsi, ma vie n'est faite que de larmes et de rage, tandis que celle de tous les autres, aussi banale puisse-t-elle être, est faite d'une myriade de choses que je jalouse. Le sourire d'une mère heureuse. Les gestes chaleureux d'un père aimant. Les jeux amusants avec ses frères et ses sœurs. Une vie normale, sans cris, sans coups, sans sang, sans larmes. Une vie que tu m'as refusée, sous prétexte que tu m'as conçu pour faire ce que tu n'as pas réussi. Suis-je seulement un être humain à tes yeux ? N'use donc pas ta salive, je connais ta réponse : tu es mon sang, ne te contente pas d'être un humain, sois le meilleur d'entre eux ? Mais je ne veux pas écraser les autres, moi. Tu sais, parfois, je pense à la vie que j'aurais pu avoir si tu n'avais pas été mon père. J'aurais peut-être pu connaître mes sœurs et mes frères, sans être éloigné d'eux. Ils ne m'auraient peut-être pas autant détesté. J'aurais pu avoir la sensation d'être aimé de deux parents. J'aurais peut-être pu me faire des amis, sans avoir peur de les blesser ?

Je suis fatigué d'être ce que tu veux que je sois. Ce que tu attends de moi, je n'en ai que faire. J'aimerais être un autre Shouto. Moins taciturne, moins froid, moins handicapé socialement. J'en ai assez de voir la peur dans le regard des autres. J'ai l'impression de devenir ce que tu es, et je déteste ça. Comme tu le disais, tu es tellement plus fort, plus puissant, plus intelligent que moi alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux faire de moi ? Depuis petit, lorsque je suis dans une pièce avec toi, je me sens écrasé, pathétique, lamentable. Tellement faible comparé à toi.

J'ai tellement peur de devenir la personne que tu es, que jamais je n'ai utilisé mes flammes jusqu'à présent. J'étais tellement hanté par cette idée, que je voulais te renier. Je voulais te faire comprendre que jamais, je ne serais comme toi. Ma mère est devenue folle car je te ressemblais. Et si tu savais à quel point cela réveille une énorme rage en moi.

À tes yeux, tout ce que je fais est une erreur. Ma manière de m'entraîner, de récupérer, d'étudier, de me battre, de parler avec les gens. Je suis certain que même dans ma façon de respirer, tu aurais un reproche à me faire. Si tu es si parfait, pourquoi n'es-tu pas le numéro un ? Tu sais que je ferai tout pour ne pas être comme toi. Mais peut-être qu'après tout, mon existence même est une erreur pour toi ? Cela me conviendrait. Je pense même que ça pourrait m'arracher un rire.

Dis-moi, père, ne m'as-tu donc jamais aimé ? N'as-tu donc jamais éprouvé de fierté face à mes actions ? N'as-tu donc jamais eu peur de me perdre ? N'as-tu donc jamais eu peur de me faire mal et de me tuer, lorsque tu me frappais de la sorte ?

Tu m'as privé de tout. Tu m'as privé de ma famille. Tu m'as privé de mon enfance. Tu m'as privé d'amour, de joie, d'innocence. Tout ce que tu m'as apporté, c'était de la douleur. Mais je te dois bien une chose, je dois le reconnaître : c'est l'étonnante capacité de guérison de mon corps, et ma résistance aux blessures et à la souffrance. En définitive, tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de moins humain. Suis-je suffisamment monstrueux à tes yeux ? Je suis incapable de ressentir ce que tous les autres ressentent. J'ai la constante impression de vivre ma vie en spectateur, éloigné de tout ce que je devrais ressentir. Etait-ce là aussi ta volonté ? J'adorerais te ridiculiser comme tu l'as fait pendant ces nombreuses années. J'adorerais te rendre chaque coup, chaque humiliation, chaque insulte.

Mais contrairement à ton souhait, je ne passerai pas ma vie dans ton ombre. Non, je ne te haïrai pas comme je devrais le faire. Je suis fatigué d'être constamment enragé. Jamais je n'oublierai ce que tu m'as fait, ça c'est certain. Mais j'hésite à te pardonner. Je suis épuisé à force de haïr le fait de ne pas être comme les autres. Ainsi, malgré le fait que tu sois un père abominable et raté, peut-être que tu es un chef plus conciliant ? Un ami plus souriant ? Un humain plus compatissant ? J'en doute, mais j'ai quelques amis qui ont une influence positive sur moi, alors j'essaie d'être moins pessimiste.

Il y a quelques années, tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais peur de toi. Cette question m'a paru ridicule, tant elle était évidente. Ta présence seule m'énerve et me terrifie en même temps. Ton visage fermé, tes flammes dansantes, ton regard impitoyable, ta voix grave : face à cela, tout en moi se réveille et me hurle de fuir. Tu as eu, par la suite, coutume de me dire que j'avais eu la vie trop belle, et que par conséquent ma peur était infondée. J'avais un toit, un père qui s'occupait de moi, et j'étais de plus en plus fort. Je me demande encore comment tu oses dire que j'ai eu une belle vie, surtout en sachant que la tienne était tout sauf horrible. Comment oses-tu dire que ma vie n'était pas un désastre, lorsque toutes les autres me semblent injustement faciles et douces ? Tu me reproches sans cesse que j'ai eu la vie trop belle, que j'ai trop de chance d'avoir la vie que tu m'as offerte avec tant de bonté, trop de chance de t'avoir toi. Chaque fois que je mangeais, tu me déclarais avec ton éternel cynisme que l'on avait de la chance de manger si bien (pour te dire la vérité, j'ai toujours détesté tes pâtes fades et encore gorgées d'eau). Chaque fois que je m'entraînais, tu me disais avec ton éternel sourire carnassier que j'étais très chanceux d'avoir hérité de tes capacités. Chaque parole que tu m'adressais était un rappel : **je n'étais rien, sans toi.** Pourquoi cette myriade de paroles fausses et hypocrites ? Pour me convaincre **moi** , ou **toi** , du bienfondé de ton éducation ?

Sais-tu ce que je vais faire, à présent ? Cesser de faire attention à toi. Je vais cesser de voir chaque trait de caractère, chaque cellule en moi qui te ressemble, et je vais me concentrer sur moi, et moi uniquement. Certes, je suis ton fils. Mais je ne suis pas que ça et c'est un ami à moi qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur un fait qui était là, sous mes yeux, depuis le début. Je vais être moi, et moi en entier, sans faire attention aux parcelles de toi qui peuvent subsister dans mes veines. Parce qu'avant d'être ton fils, je suis un être humain. Par conséquent, mes flammes ne seront pas les tiennes. Mes exploits ne seront pas les tiens. Et ma carrière de héro ne sera pas la tienne, non plus.

Quand je regarde autour de moi, quand j'observe mes camarades de classe, mes professeurs, et les passants dans la rue, sais-tu ce que je ressens ? De la jalousie. J'aurais tant aimé avoir une mère présente et heureuse, comme Izuku. J'aurais tant aimé avoir un père aimant et bienveillant, comme Ochako. J'aurais tant aimé avoir des liens forts avec mes frères et sœurs, comme Tenya. Ils possèdent tant de choses précieuses que je n'ai jamais eu, et je les jalouse, et je me déteste pour cela. J'enrage lorsqu'ils évoquent leurs parents, leurs frères ou leurs sœurs. J'enrage, car j'ai toujours cette impression de ne pas être normal. Quand ils racontent leur enfance, j'ai le sentiment amer de ne jamais en avoir eu une.

Comment veux-tu que je construise quelque chose de solide, alors que les bases de mon existence pourrissent ?

Je doute que j'enverrai cette lettre. Comme toutes les autres que j'ai écrites, celle-ci prendra la poussière dans un de mes placards, avec mes autres tentatives de t'avouer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis bien longtemps.

Avec tout mon ressentiment,

Shouto Todoroki.


End file.
